As any parent or caretaker with small children knows, keeping your eyes on the road while operating a motor vehicle, and attending to the small children in the rear of the vehicle can be quite a taxing challenge. To that end, any parent or caretaker of a small child would be benefited with a system to assist moving items from the front of a vehicle to the rear of the vehicle with the minimal distraction.
Thus was born the Delivery System for use in Motor Vehicles device. It is simple in concept and can be adapted to a wide variety of usages and configurations. The inventor initially installed two weighted stanchions in the front and rear or his van. Strung between the two stanchions was a simple “clothesline” like rope and pulley system. A basket was attached to the lower portion of the rope. When his children requested something from the front seat, such as juice boxes, snack or books the inventor simply put the requested item in the basket and let the children “pulley” it back to them where they could extricate the requested item. Since that time many other methods of employing the device have been contemplated. For instance, one could employ a lead screw design and a molded plastic sheath for said lead screw that could be easily retrofitted to the roof of any vehicle. Other methods include a pneumatic tube, or chain drive, or belt drive, or other such means of delivery.